Kaya the kunoichi no2 Battle to keep control
by Skye410
Summary: Kaya and Katana, the two Jinchuuriki go on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto only to find out that they were betrayed, by Sayuri! The demons in Kaya and Katana go crazy and the only way to stop them is if 1 of the other legendary 4 ninja fight them.
1. Spies near the Village

"Hurry up, Katana! You're too slow!"

"That's not my fault!" Katana growled. "I don't have Lightning Speed like you do!"

I laughed as I stopped suddenly and Katana ran into me, knocking us both over. We both sat up and laughed even more.

It had been three weeks since I returned to the Leaf Village and Katana and I were training. I was a lot happier to finally be home, and the fact that Orochimaru was dead, thanks to the help of Katana, Sasuke and Naruto.

"We should go back to the Training Field," Katana sighed. "Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei might get worried. It's pretty late."

"You're right," I mumbled and we both got up. "We could get there in less than a minute if you want. I am faster than lightning now...."

"You're really happy," Katana smiled as she started walking, meaning that was a no. I sighed and walked with her. "You've been back for three weeks and you're still happy."

"Yep," I smiled back. "Because everything's okay now. I'm officially the last Haruta of my Clan, Orochimaru and Daitaro are dead, we're Jonin now and the whole Village knows us as the Legendary Four Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Katana smiled. "I'm glad you're back, too. I really missed you."

"Same," I sighed.

"We never really found out who was the better ninja," Katana had a smug grin on her face.

"I thought we settled that at the Valley of the End," I blinked. "I beat you...."

"Only because you were really mad, confused and didn't have any self-control," Katana poked her tongue out at me and we reached the Training Field.

"So you're telling me that it was a fluke that I won?"

"Yep."

"Alright, we'll have to fight again one day and see who wins," I smirked and shouldered her before running off to hide behind Kakashi.

"Not fair!" Katana grumbled.

"Too bad!" I poked my tongue out at her.

"Settle down, now," Kakashi laughed and I looked up at my sensei. "We need to wait for the others to return so we can go back to the Village."

Katana came over and we both sat down together. Kurenai jumped down from the trees.

We waited for at least ten minutes until everyone came back; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Idate, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Can we go back now?" Katana asked.

"Yes, of course," Kurenai smiled. "Go ahead."

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata? Race?" Katana asked.

"You're on!" her teammates smiled and they all ran off. I sighed and got up, starting to walk back with everyone else.

"How was you training today?" Idate asked me.

I shrugged. "It was alright. I was too fast for Katana to catch me," I smiled.

"Well you are the fastest thing in the world," Sakura smiled.

"I know. I'm faster than lightning itself!"

"Then doesn't that mean it's not called 'Lightning Speed' now?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged again. "I guess so. But it's what my grandfather called it so I'm not calling it something else."

"Nobody's saying you have to," Kakashi said. "The name is famous all around the Shinobi countries, and it's traditional. Daisuke would be proud of you, Kaya."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" I smiled.

We made our way back to the village and Katana and her team were already there, exhausted.

"You should all go home and get some rest," Kurenai smiled. "You deserve it."

Katana, Kiba, Shino and Hinata nodded and ran off in different directions, heading for home.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of us and I blinked, staring at Gai.

"Hello you lot," Gai smiled and for the third time this week that I had seen him, I glanced at what he was wearing; a green leotard with orange leg warmers. It was creepy seeing the sight.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked Gai.

"Oh, so now I need an excuse to see you, O' Mighty Kakashi!" Gai growled. Those two were long-time rivals, ever since they were kids.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have come to see me," Kakashi muttered normally.

Gai growled, obviously thinking. "Well, Lord Hokage sent me."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"He has requested that Idate joins Team Gai," Gai smiled. "You now have five students, and Lord Hokage thinks it may be a little too much for you."  
"I have handled the situation very well these past three weeks," Kakashi said simply. "Why does he say that now?"

Gai growled once again. "He wants you to focus on training your four original team members!"

"Why?"

"Because that's what he said!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you can speak to him if you don't believe me," Gai smirked.

Idate sighed, he clearly didn't want the Green-Leotard-Dork-Ninja to be his new sensei.

Kakashi nodded. "I shall speak to him now. You guys go home," he said to us.

We all nodded. Idate went one way, Sakura the other, Naruto another way, and Sasuke and I went in the same direction. Even though we were 16 now, Sasuke's parents insisted that I continued staying with them, claiming it was no trouble letting me stay. Sometimes I mistook myself for an Uchiha rather than a Haruta, it always made Sasuke laugh.

We made it home and we saw Itachi and Fugaku preparing to leave, they were in their ANBU Black ops uniforms.

"Leaving for a mission?" I asked as we reached them at the front door.

They looked up at us and nodded. "There has been sightings of strange ninja lurking around the village," Itachi murmured. "They never show themselves and the Hokage thinks they're spies."

"We have to catch them and find out what they're doing hanging around the village," Fugaku added. "It is an important mission."

I smiled. "Can I help?"

Itachi, Fugaku and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm afraid not," Fugaku stood up and put a hand on my head. "This is a special mission for the ANBU Black ops to handle."

"But, I'm one of the Legendary-"

"Four ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," the three of them chimed in and we all laughed.

"I'm one of them, too," Sasuke added and I hugged him.

"I know."

"Well you can't come on this mission," Itachi smiled. "The Hokage has chosen it to be that way as to not waste your efforts if the ANBU Black ops can find these strange ninja. If your help is required, then the Hokage will send someone to come and find the two of you."

Sasuke and I nodded and we watched Itachi and Fugaku run off. We turned and went inside, finding Mikoto in the kitchen.

"Hi, mum," Sasuke smiled and she turned around from her cooking to see us.

"Oh, hello you two," she smiled cheerfully. "How was your training today?"

"It was alright," Sasuke replied. "Not really training though, there's nothing more that Kakashi can teach us. We know everything."

I nodded. "We're stronger than he is, too, so that makes a huge difference in who's teaching who."

Mikoto laughed and so did we. "You should get some rest," she smiled. "You've had a big day. I'll call you down for dinner later."

"Alright," Sasuke said and we headed upstairs. Sasuke stopped when we reached my room. He turned around and kissed me on the forehead. "See ya later," he said.

I smiled and watched him had for his room. I went into my room and fell onto my bed, tired.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Kaya, wake up you lazy ninja!"

I mumbled. I knew who it was. "Go away!" I muttered.

He sighed. "Get up already!"

"Make me," I sighed, but then realized I shouldn't have said it. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off my bed, letting me fall to the floor with a "thump". My blanket fell on top of me.

"Get some cold water," the other boy laughed. "It works, trust me."

"Alright," the first boy ran out of the room and I grabbed my blanket, pulling it over me.

In a matter of minutes, the second boy took my blanket and the first boy dumped freezing cold water all over me. I jumped up with a yelp and fell back down on the floor. Sitting up and glaring at Naruto, who was holding a small container. Then I glared at Sasuke as he put my gave back my blanket.

"I hate you guys sometimes," I growled.

"We know," Naruto laughed.

"Why did you wake me up!?" I complained, looking at my clock, it was 5:30. "Kakashi doesn't start our training until 10!"

"The Hokage wants to speak to the four of us," Sasuke said seriously. "It's about those ninja Itachi and my father told us about yesterday. We still have to get Katana."

I was awake and I jumped to my feet. "I'll be down in a minute."

They nodded and left my room, closing my door. I was already in what I always wore, so I just went to my mirror and quickly brushed my hair, putting my headband to my forehead and tying it up behind my hair. I crept downstairs, not wanting to wake up anybody and I saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting at the door. We all put our shoes on and ran out into the village. We went to Katana's house and woke her up, she wasn't thankful.

"The Hokage better have a good reason for this!" she grumbled as we ran through the village. "Otherwise I'll cut him down to size!"

"Katana!" I sighed.

"I'm kidding," Katana smiled. "But still....."

We reached the Hokage's building, it was still dark meaning no one would be awake yet, except for a few ninja and the Hokage, and us.

We walked in and found the Hokage's office and entered, seeing the Hokage at his desk. "Welcome," he smiled. "Sorry that it's so early, but this is important."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There have been ninja spying on our village, and none of the ANBU Black ops have been able to catch them and find out what they want," the Hokage murmured as we sat down in front of his desk. "I need the four of you to work together and find these strange ninja."

"Got it," Sasuke smiled.

Katana was fully awake. "This sounds pretty cool!"

"But be careful," the Hokage warned. "You may be legends of this village, but these ninja may prove to be a challenge."

"Don't worry, old man Hokage," Naruto said. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

The Hokage sighed. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry," I said, standing up with one fist clenched in front of my face and a determined expression. "We'll find them, no problem!"

"When you do, bring them here for questioning. You might find them if you leave from the South gate. Go now."

The others stood up and we bowed our heads. "Yes, Lord Hokage," we all said and turned, running out of the office and into the village.

"What do you think these ninja want, anyway?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"No idea," Katana shrugged as we all ran side by side. "But we'll find out soon enough."

"Hey guys!"

We all stopped and looked to the side to see Sayuri, Katana sighed.

"Where are you off to this early in the morning?" Sayuri asked, walking over.

"We're on a special mission," I explained. "There have been spies hanging around our village and we have to find them."

"Can I come?" Sayuri asked. "I mean, I can manipulate any element, which means I could trap them while you catch them!" For at least a week, Sayuri had been jealous that she had not been made a hero of the village alongside the four of us when we killed Orochimaru, and she wanted to join us with every mission we had, trying to prove she was as good as us.

"Sorry, but not this time, Sayuri," Sasuke murmured. "This is our mission."

"But I can catch them quicker than you could!" she sounded desperate. "I could use the earth to trap them! You won't be able to catch them, you need me!"

Katana looked at me as I tensed up. I walked over to her, my face inches from hers. "I could run around the world quicker than you could make hand-signs, so don't think for even a _second_ that we need you getting in our way!" I hissed. "We weren't named the Four Legendary Ninja of the Hidden Leaf village for nothing! We're stronger, faster and smarter than you are!" Sayuri stepped back a quick step, afraid. "Like Sasuke said, this is _our_ mission, not yours! So stay out of our way."

Sayuri growled. "Sometimes I wish you never came back to the village."

Katana stepped forward. "Oh yeah? Well guess what, Sayuri! Kaya was born in this village, this is her original home! You never know, sometimes she might wish you never came across this village and decided to make it your new home!"

"You weren't born here either!" Sayuri tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one boasting about being needed on a simple mission such as this!" Katana growled.

"We need to get going," Sasuke insisted. "Sayuri, go home and get some more sleep."

Sayuri growled as the four of us turned around and ran towards the South Gates. She made a hand-sign and disappeared.


	2. Betrayed

"Where would they be?" Katana growled.

"No idea," Naruto muttered. "Maybe they're not here tonight."

"They gotta be," Sasuke murmured. "The Hokage wouldn't have sent us out here if they weren't."

"But they might be somewhere else," I whispered looking up at a sparrow in a tree, waking up from the night's sleep. "I'll take a look around." I made hand-signs. _Saru, Mi, Tora, Ushi, I, Inu, Ne, Hitsuji_! "Bird Mind Control Jutsu!" I closed my eyes and chose the tiny sparrow in the trees. I could see what it saw and I made it wake up properly and spread its wings. It felt like I was doing it. It flew into the air and looked around, I saw everything that the bird saw.

Something caught my eye as I made the bird fly through the trees and my real body tensed up. My eyes snapped open and I let the bird loose.

"Kaya!?" my friends exclaimed as I drew a kunai.

"Traitor!" I snarled. "Get ready for a fight, guys!"

They grabbed their own kunais and we were all back-to-back, each facing a direction. Out of nowhere, vines flew down at us and grabbed our kunais, taking them away from us. I growled and the ninja appeared, they were all around us. But the one that grabbed everybody's attention was a certain brown-haired kunoichi that I knew very well.

"Sayuri!?" Katana, Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed, looking at her with her arms up. The vines moved down and she held all four of our kunais now.

"Are you the one that's been sending these ninja to spy on our village!?" I demanded.

"Indeed I am," Sayuri smirked. "The four of you are so typical, falling into a trap like that. But after tonight, _I'll_ be the Legendary Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village! I'll tell everybody how I tried to save you, but these evil ninja destroyed you because you weren't strong enough!"

The four of us growled as she laughed. She made more hand-signs. "Ice Jail Jutsu!"

Ice spikes rose up and trapped all four of us together, pressing against us so we could barely move. My back was against Naruto's and Sasuke and Sakura on either side of me.

"Sayuri, why are you doing this!?" Katana growled. "What happened to you!? You used to be our best friend!"

"That was until Kaya came back and you became known as the Legendary Four Ninja," Sayuri growled. "If I wasn't needed to help the Hokage's building it would have been the five of us! But no!"

"It wouldn't have been the five of us!" Katana growled. "We had our powerful Jutsu's, you didn't have anything like the Armato Sumorata, or the Rasengan, or the Chidori, or the Lightning Flame!"

"That doesn't matter!" Sayuri growled back. "I could have helped you!"

I felt my blood boiling, despite the cold from the ice that trapped us together. I couldn't even put my hands together to make hand-signs!

"But no, you went on without me and became well-known as heroes! I could beat you all any day of the week!"

"Then prove it!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, I will, after my ninja attack your village!" Sayuri smirked and I saw their headbands, they were from the Sand Village. I looked at Sayuri's headband, she no longer had the symbol of our village, she wore the same headband as the Sand Villagers!

"Go," Sayuri said and the ninja headed for the village.

_No one is awake yet_! I thought suddenly. _No one will have any warning! They'll all be killed_!

My arms struggled to move as I tried to move enough to put my hands together. Katana seemed to understand and she struggled to move away. My hands clapped together and I knew everything was going to be okay. I started making quick and swift hand-signs. _Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu_- Vines grabbed my hands and moved them away from each other, Sayuri smirked.

"I don't think so," she smiled.

I snarled and felt power churning in my body, it was something I hadn't felt in a long time, but I recognized this power. I let it take over, I was furious with Sayuri, she had betrayed our village! She was going to lie to gain a legendary name! She was going to do anything to get it!

"Kaya?" Naruto murmured, feeling my body tense. Sasuke was equally confused, but Katana was in the same fix.

I blinked and my eyes turned blood red. Visible orange and black Chakra flew everywhere and I ripped my arms free of the vines. Gold and black Chakra overlapped my own and I turned my head to look at Katana, her eyes as red as mine.

In one swift movement, Katana and I struck out and the ice spikes shattered. The four of us were free again and Katana and I were crouched down like animals. The powers of the Triple-Tailed Tiger and the Five-Tailed Jaguar were alive once more, and we were mad.

Sayuri was suddenly nervous as we stepped towards her. I took control of my body once more and I started making hand-signs again. Sayuri used her vines to try and grab me, but Sasuke and Naruto drew kunais and cut the vines away.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you take care of Sayuri. Katana!" she snapped out of it and stood straight, her blue eyes reappearing. "Start going after the ninja, we have to stop them before they reach the village!" Katana nodded and turned, running off. _Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tatsu, Saru, Inu, I_! I thought. "Shadow Tiger Jutsu!"

Sasuke and Naruto stepped towards Sayuri and I began to change. I grew larger and larger and I grew fur. I stood on all fours and when I was a full tiger, I swung my tail furiously and sucked in air. I raised my head and let out a loud, deafening roar that was sure to wake up the whole village. I could see over the trees to the village that was far in the distance, lights began to turn on and I roared once more, louder than before, and I became myself again.

"Kaya, what do we do with Sayuri?" Naruto asked.

"Tie her up, bring her back to the village, I have to help Katana!" I turned and tore through the forest with my Lightning Speed, kicking up a mountain of dust as I ran. My mind interpreted all my surroundings and I dodged trees as if I was walking calmly around them. I saw Katana up ahead, still running to keep up with the ninja. As I ran past her, I grabbed her arm and threw her onto my back. She held on quickly and we reached the ninja in no time, they hadn't yet gotten to the village.

I skidded to a sudden stop in front of them and I turned around, putting Katana back on her feet.

"Show's over fellas," I growled and looked at Katana. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's do this!"

I nodded back and started running rings around the large group of Sand Village ninja. They had no idea what was going on, all they knew was that I was cutting off their air using my Lightning Speed to run in circles.

Katana jumped into the air and started making hand-signs I knew to be Uma, Tora, U, Saru, Tatsu, Tori, Mi, I, Hitsuji. "Slashing Lightning Strike!" she growled and dark clouds began to form in the sky. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came down from the sky and I shot out into the trees, stopping and turning to watch as the lightning stuck all of the ninja in one go. When they were down, Katana grabbed some rope out of her shuriken pouch and I did the same. While the Sand ninja were all paralyzed, we tied them up, three in each bunch.

We heard footsteps and ninja from our village came out of the bushes. "Kaya, Katana!" Kakashi was among them. "What happened here?"

"Sayuri," was all I said.

"Sayuri!? What about her!?" Asuma came to the front of the group.

"She betrayed us!" Katana snarled. "When Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto and I were announced as the heroes of the village three weeks ago, Sayuri was jealous, and so she was planning on destroying us and saying she tried to save us!"

"But Sayuri would never-"

"It may not seem like it, but it's true!" I growled. Of course it would be hard to believe, she was so quiet and shy, the only time you saw her anger was when she was in a battle.

Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind us and Katana and I turned to look at them. They didn't have Sayuri.

"What happened to Sayuri?" I asked.

"She got away," Naruto growled.

"She used her Imperial Shadow Clone Jutsu to trick us and she took off," Sasuke added.

I growled. "We'll find her next time. If she ever steps foot in the village again........"

"So, what was the roar about?" Kakashi asked me.

"Sayuri had us trapped in the Ice Jail Jutsu and she sent these ninja"- I kicked one in the head -"to come attack the village. We broke out and I had to warn the village somehow, in case we didn't catch up to them in time."

"Smart thinking," Kakashi nodded approvingly.

"I still can't believe that Sayuri did this," Asuma shook his head.

"It's true," Sasuke said. "She attacked us!"

"What should we do in the mean time?" Naruto asked.

"Take these ninja to the Hokage for explaining," Kurenai said. "Lord Hokage will want to know what was in it for them if they attacked our village."

We all nodded and I picked up a bunch of three ninja, pushing them forward towards the village, everyone else was the same. Katana picked up one bunch and put it over her shoulders, then she picked up another two and carried them back. She was using her Super Strength.

I growled the whole way home, thinking of a proper reason for Sayuri to betray the village. It couldn't just be about our new title, it had to be something deeper. Maybe it was the way we treated her whenever she asked to come on a mission with us. But it was our mission, we were needed because they had no other choice. Like Itachi or Fugaku had said; Lord Hokage didn't want to waste our strength if the ANBU Black ops could handle it. If it came to us having to do a mission that the ANBU's failed at, then it meant extreme measures. If it came to asking us to complete a mission, then it wasn't something to get Sayuri into.

We went straight to the Hokage's building and he looked up at us. He saw the men that we had tied up and Katana and I dumped them on the floor.

"What's this?" he asked.

"These are your spies," Katana answered.

"But there's one missing," I growled.

"Missing?" the Hokage was confused.

"Sayuri," Sasuke growled. "She allied herself with the Sand Ninja and tried to put on an act to earn a high title."

"How would she do that?" the Hokage was still as confused as ever.

"She was going to kill us and make herself the Legendary Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto sighed. "But she got away."

"But why would she betray us?" Asuma questioned. "Jealousy can't be enough to betray her village..."

"But this isn't her true village," Katana muttered. "Her Clan, the Rya Clan, came from the Land of Wind, so pretty much the Sand Village."

"So maybe her loyalties changed," Naruto blinked.

"That's not possible," I mumbled quietly. "She was five when the disease swept through her Clan and wiped them out. She escaped the Land of Wind to avoid getting the disease herself, and so she came here... There is no way she could have any loyalty left to the Sand Village."

"You don't know that though," the Hokage pointed out. "With whatever motive she may have had to try and betray us, she obviously allied herself with the Sand Village."

"Let's ask one of these guys," Katana growled and kicked one of our captives in the face.


End file.
